Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and, in particular, to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device including a channel film passing-through stacks.
Discussion of Related Arts
For high-integration of semiconductor devices, a 3D (3-dimensional) memory device architecture has been suggested. Memory cells are stacked in a three dimensional manner on a substrate. In this architecture, the memory cells may be connected to one another via a channel film extending in a stacking direction of the memory cells. The channel film may be constructed to pass-through a plurality of stacks, each stack having a conductive pattern and insulation film. In this structure, it may be difficult to dope impurities into the channel film and thus secure a desired doping concentration in the channel film. This may lead to degradation in a reliability of the 3D memory device.